Ashfur's Legacy
by Redsky1
Summary: He was depressed, and his life was doomed by Mapleshade. Now, he is rejected by Starclan. However, one cat has seen through him and decides to give him a second chance. Ashfur's delighted, but the price he'll pay could be the end of him...   First Fanfic!
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my first fanfiction, guys! Reviews are requested! The faster I get them, the better I may write. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Erin hunter, Harpercollins inc., etc.**

**No copyright infringement intended**

Prologue

The warriors of the light, scattered around the camp clearing, closely watched a tom… and black she-cat as they neared the gathering.

A blue-grey she-cat sighed softly as he looked down upon the lake territories. "Oh, Ashfur," she shook her head, "You were such an enthusiastic apprentice. Perhaps it was wrong for me to send you to a Tigerstar supporter as a mentor. A mottled gray she-cat was at her side.

"Please, Bluestar," the she-cat pleaded, "Don't let my son be punished because of the fire…" Bluestar whipped around. Her eyes were mixed with sympathy and slight anger.

"I am sorry, Brindleface," Bluestar explained, "He threatened the three, who could save the clans from utter darkness,"

"He didn't know, though!"

"He still could've killed them…"

"He was blinded by love!"

"So was I…"

"Bluestar," The two she-cats turned around, and saw a speckled, grey tom.

"Ashfur?" Brindleface screeched with joy. Bluestar narrowed her blue eyes.

"Close," The tom said, "She's right Bluestar," The tom rasped, "I saw what happened to Ashfur, and it was not his fault that he tried to kill Firestar's kin. He scratched his head with his hind legs. "You know that I am more experienced in Starclan then you are,"

"Goosefeather," Bluestar dipped her head in respect. "I am sorry, but I cannot accept Ashfur here," Goosefeather flinched. "There are too many cats who…"

"You must try, though!" Goosefeather whispered. "Like fire…"

"I'll burn through the forest," Bluestar completed, "Yes, but the forest is gone, Goosefeather! Leave me alone…" A screech echoed through the camp. Ashfur is dead, and there was nothing more to see. Goosefeather began padding away, muttering to himself.

"Goosefeather," Bluestar called. He whipped around as Brindleface sobbed. "Don't you dare change Ashfur's destiny. Sometimes, even when you try your hardest, you'll always get a bad result,"


	2. Chapter 1: The Deal

Chapter 1: The deal

The wind ruffled the grass, as if it were a river; smooth, constant, and ever so peaceful. I, Ashfur laid in the middle of the cold field, letting the cold of the night wash over me. I was dead, and I knew it. It was inevitable; my life was plagued with horrible memories. As strange as it sounded, I was living a nightmare. All throughout my life, I was living in a place where history was always remembered, where there were more bad memories then good, and where those bad memories can overpower even the calmest warriors. And here I lay, waiting. Either I would either go to Starclan and leave all of my thoughts behind, or go to the Place of No Stars, and bask in them forever. Finally, with the remainder of his strength, I sat up, and looked around curiously.

It was the strangest sight he saw; the field in which I laid was between light and darkness. It was as if Starclan was on one side and the Dark Forest was on the other. _Oh, no, _I thought, _was I rejected from both? _Suddenly, to my relief, an old white-and-ginger she-cat padded up to me. I blinked. She had not come from the direction of Starclan, nor had she come from the Dark Forest. It could be a façade, or a trap.

"Greetings, young one," The she-cat dipped her head, "I am Mapleshade," I quietly unsheathed his claws. This cat may be older than I was, but Mapleshade had scars that looked like they came from hundreds of battles; each one scarier than the next.

"Hello, Mapleshade," I replied slowly, "I am Ashfur. What are you going to do to me?" I thought I saw a gleam of amusement, but it was certainly too quick to be sure.

"I will show you to your destiny, young warrior," Mapleshade replied, "That is, if you follow me into the shadows," I flinched. Was she an evil cat like Tigerstar? _Impossible!_

"Well, Ashfur?" Mapleshade was padding towards the dark side of the field, "Are you going to accept your fate?" Her fluffy tail swayed, "Or are you going to deny it, and become lower than the low?" Clearly, this she-cat was trying to remind me of my life.

"No one tells me to be lower than the low!" I bristled. Reluctantly, but not slowly, I padded towards Mapleshade. There was a sly smile emerge from Mapleshade.

"Stop!"

The cry filled me with fear and joy. Was he going to be sent to Starclan? I quickly whipped around, and saw an almost exact copy of me. It was a speckled, gray tom, with the same blue eyes, but he looked older, and scrawnier.

"Goosefeather!" Mapleshade hissed. Did she know this cat? I tipped my head to one side. Surely, this was the first time any cat has been in this situation. I calmly retreated to my original place; the spot I was lying down at.

"Calm, Mapleshade," Goosefeather rasped, "This cat was not like Crookedstar," Mapleshade narrowed her eyes, "She will not serve you like a new apprentice,"

"Really?" Mapleshade retorted, "You're just jealous that the Dark Forest is recruiting four clans-worth of warriors!" Anger swelled in my heart. This was not like Starclan used to be. They never took cats only to prevent another warrior to be in the Dark Forest. My train of thought was interrupted as I found out that Mapleshade and Goosefeather were staring at me.

"Well, Ashfur?" Goosefeather asked darkly, "What do you choose, Starclan or The Place of No Stars?" He glared at me, "I pray that you don't make the wrong decisions; betrayal is obvious if you choose wrong," Another cat that was using my memories! I was about to say no to both, but I thought about my kin. How would Ferncloud think if her own brother got rejected by Starclan? Or Brindleface? My head hurts, like always, to make these decisions, but I must do what is right.

"I am siding with the warriors of the light," I said firmly. I wasn't happy, but I won't regret anything. Mapleshade's eyes flared with rage. Was this how I felt when Squirrelflight abandoned me? I thought with agony. Like I said, until I get to Starclan, these memories will make me cringe until I break from within.

"Leave, Mapleshade," Goosefeather growled, "You do not belong here,"

"Fools!" Mapleshade screeched, "Ashfur, you have just chose wrong," Her glare burned into my pelt. "You only have yourself to thank when the Dark Forest rises to power!" She dashed, fast as lightning, back to her territory, and disappeared into the shadows.

"You are not as mouse-brained as I thought, Ashfur," Goosefeather smirked. I felt an incredible rage overcome my body. Did he think I was that stupid?

"It's you who fight over warriors like fresh-kill!" I bristled, conscious that I still hadn't unsheathed his claws. "It was you wh… ffff"

"Quiet, fool!" Goosefeather snarled, "Do you now how much it took for me to sent you to Starclan?" I immediately stopped moving. What was this tom meowing about?

"Do you mean…" I began. At this point, every word was pulled from him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Goosefeather sighed in relief, "He actually listens!" This tom was not like me like all. How can he try amusing me in a time like this? "You," He continued, "were rejected by Starclan"

"What?" Pure shock pulsed through my body. It felt like Hollyleaf's murder…

"It's true," He continued, "But they were not wise enough to see what I saw,"

"No," I mewed softly, "I understand, I am responsible for my actions," To my surprise, Goosefeather started purring in amusement. How dare he?

"At least you are truthful," he purred, "But no, your head, your mind, your entire body was cursed with Mapleshade's words," I calmly sheathed my claws.

"Mapleshade?"

"Why else was she the one who visited you?"

"Then why was I…?"

"The other cats were too busy with the Power of Three, until you tried to…"

"Doesn't matter," I sobbed softly, half to myself, "I can't prove anything…,"

"But I can," Goosefeather rasped. For a second, joy rushed into my heart, but it was immediately replaced with doubt. Can something this impossible be possible?

"How can you prove that?" I asked quickly.

"I can't," Goosefeather, "but I can… reverse time, and make sure that you become a cat that Starclan wants. Was this elder talking rabbit, or was he out of his mind?

"Impossible"

"Possible,"

"Impossible,"

"Do you want to become a good cat or not?"

"…"

"I'm getting cold!" a voice from behind a juniper bush nearly scared me out of my head. I turned around. An ugly cat walked out, "I am not used to the outdoors, you know!"

"This is Rock," Goosefeather explained, "He was transformed time around before, with Jayfeather, and he will help you too, as long as you don't help the Dark side,"

"This is all very nice," I said cautiously, "But why?"

"I was like you, once," Goosefeather purred, "I like to think you were me, sometimes," This cat actually sounded like a sane elder for once! "But I now a cat who was misjudged," He continued, "I was one of them, and I can't stand it when another cat is a victim to this," I sighed. I am not a cat who follows random cats that can change time, but I have already said yes to him. There was only one thing to do. Plus, I was planning to go to Starclan anyways.

"Fine," I meowed, barely audibly, "I will accept your request to help me enter Starclan,"

"Well chosen, one of the fallen stars," Rock rasped, "We must hurry, though," He glanced at Goosefeather, "Jayfeather needs guidance, too,"

Yes! I am going to become a Starclan warrior! I was about to pad towards Rock. Every blade of grass I felt seemed to lead me to Starclan. Suddenly, I felt pulled back.

"Not so fast, Ashfur!" I turned around to see Goosefeather grabbing my pelt. "There is just one thing you'll need to do," I looked at him curiously. Rock was right, it was getting colder.

"Anything," I confidently replied. What could this older version of him require?

"Ashfur," He spoke slowly, "You can only enter Starclan with my assistance," He paused, sighing, "If you watch your life from beginning to end," We both froze.

"What?" I squawked. It seems like the price of freedom was bigger than I have thought.


	3. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Sorry! High school preparation has hassled my uploading, but i'll be back to normal speed in time.**

**Before Script: Chapters 1, 3, 5, 7, 9... et cetera will be in Ashfur's First-Person View**

**Chapters 2, 4, 6, 8, 10... et cetera will be in Holly/Jay/maybe Lion's journey of [please read story to find out]**

**This journey takes place in Sunrise**

**I plan to make this an actually, legit story, not a short story, or a biography, whatever. This is also my first fanfic of all time.**

**PLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEE review, reviews give me an idea of how i'm doing**

**Finally: I'm sorry, my time was limited on this chapter. Don't think this is aany way the best I may perform. I am a person who, you could say is constantly busy, and this chapter was rushed a bit. The lack of detail WILL BE GUARENTEED to be fixed in the next chapter. Ciao, guys!**

Chapter 2: The Chase

"Jayfeather?" Jayfeather slowly turned his head around. He and Leafpool were preparing Ashfur's body for burial. It was hard trying to grieve for a cat who tried to murder him, but no one would believe what he have done anyways. Ashfur was actually well respected in Thunderclan. He took the honor of killing Bone, and was constantly serving the clan. Regardless, he would never forgive him for what he tried to do with his brother and sister. _And his "mother" _he added.

"I need you to go outside for a moment," Leafpool requested, "See if you can find more herbs," Jayfeather tilted his head. He was delighted to get away from Ashfur's body, yet curiosity pricked at him like a thorn. What would make Leafpool want him to leave from preparing vigils?

"The fire was some time ago," Jayfeather answered, "If prey is coming is coming back, why not the plants that they feed on?" He narrowed his eyes. Leafpool was hiding something.

"This is serious, Jayfeather!" Leafpool retorted, "The abandoned twoleg den might have burned! How will we be able to treat greencough if we don't know how much catmint is left?" Jayfeather was shocked at the fierce tone of her voice. Reluctantly, he padded out of the den; staying there was not going to help anyone, anyways.

"Hey, Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight called, "Where are you going?" Jayfeather froze. _Stop trying to think that I'm your son! _Jayfeather thought angrily. Without looking, Jayfeather continued walking out of the camp. The wind soothed him, as if he was stuck in a nest all day. It was great to get out. The grass was softer than the hard camp grounds, the chirps of birds were everywhere, and the forest was getting greener by the day.

Green? Jayfeather asked himself. He can see! He looked around. To him, it didn't _look_ like the time of the ancients. He padded back to camp to make sure. Where was Rock or Fallen Leaves?

"Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight called. That was proof enough. Jayfeather immediately turned around and followed the path to the abandoned twoleg den.

"Jayfeather!" an old she-cat called. She bore Thunderclan scent.

"Get back to your den, Mousefur," Jayfeather meowed as he turned around, "It's not safe to travel…" He turned around, but wasn't Mousefur, it was Yellowfang!

"Well, look here!" Yellowfang purred in amusement, "I'm not that old!" Jayfeather purred with her. It was great that he could spend time with Starclan, but there were too many questions to ask her to make this a casual visit. Plus, trouble always happened when he can see.

"Why can you see?" Yellowfang rasped, as if she knew what was in his mind, "Well, we have seen the usefulness in Rock's generosity," Jayfeather quivered in excitement. Was this the day he was granted his sight? But, that would also mean he had to keep his sight a secret, too.

"But we can't make that permanently," Yellowfang mewed seriously, "There is trouble ahead, Jayfeather, and we need to rally the three," Jayfeather's hopes plummeted.

"What's ahead?" Jayfeather asked. The only time he got his sight was to help the past of warriors. He didn't like the thought of Starclan using his powers to save the tribe every time.

"It's a bit long…" Yellowfang warned. Jayfeather scanned her eyes. They were expressionless. He tried going into her mind, but found nothing.

"Oh, please," Jayfeather replied, "I've listened to long stories before," He looked behind Yellowfang. Secretly, he was wondering if Rock has anything to do with it.

"It started when Bluestar started telling her lies," Yellowfang explained, "She was destroying the clan with everything she concealed," Jayfeather tipped his head to one side, but Yellowfang's gaze told him to be quiet. "I knew that the clan would eventually be destroyed, and Ashfur was the first victim,"

"So, Ashfur was killed by Starclan?" It seemed so simple, to eliminate any threat of the three, but to kill someone because he knows too much? Guilt pricked at him as he remembered all the time he went to spy on the other clans.

"No, mouse-brain!" Yellowfang lashed, "Ashfur was dead because of the fact that he knew the lies!" Jayfeather flinched. What lies? That Squirrelflight was not their mother? Surely that can't hurt the three physically. This story isn`t getting anywhere.

"Get to the point!" Jayfeather bristled, "I've got a clan to treat!" Leafpool will have her pelt of if he didn't return soon, and she was already affected by grief.

"Listen!" Yellowfang snarled, "The catmint is not in danger!" Jayfeather flattened his fur; at least he had done something helpful. "Ashfur was rejected by Starclan by Bluestar,"

"Good for him." Jayfeather mumbled. He couldn't care less about Ashfur. He had mentored his brother well, but he turned violent and crazier than a hare the past moons.

"That's not it!" Yellowfang sat down, her eyes burning into Jayfeather's, "Goosefeather, another crazy tom, decided to change his fate!" Well, it looks like Yellowfang is among her own kind. If Starclan granted power to the three that was more powerful than themselves, there must be something, terribly, terribly wrong with the skies above.

"That mange-pelt's trying to go to Starclan, eh?" Jayfeather scoffed, "Good luck to him, then, not like his fate is changeable," He started padding away from Yellowfang. He needed to get back to camp. The wind was picking up, and it made him want to grow his pelt thicker.

"He's using Rock to change time," Yellowfang pulled a branch with her tail, "Yes, that Rock, and Ashfur can change the entire forest," The news hit Jayfeather like a twoleg monster. How could Rock do such a thing? He whipped around, bewildered. "He may even kill you before you were born"

"What?" Jayfeather asked, baffled, "How could Rock side with that bungling traitor?" How could Rock see any good in the evil, grey tom? Didn't he see what could happen if this crazy tom had control of time?

"Jayfeather?" a voice sounded behind him. Immediately, his vision faded from him as if it were fresh-kill. Furious with confusion, Jayfeather padded back towards the camp. Something soft collided with his head. He had crashed into something! Embarrassment shivered his pelt.

"Jayfeather!" The cat spoke sharply, "Is that any way to treat a mentor?" Leafpool! He had completely forgotten about the task she assigned him. "It's nearly time to begin the vigil, and guess who had to leave it to find you?" Was that a worried tone in Leafpool's voice? He couldn't tell. His head was still whirling from the fact that his life could be in the paw of Ashfur's.

"Sorry Leafpool," Jayfeather grumbled, "The catmint's fine," This was just like when Brightheart became his mentor; she jabbed at him every time he wanted to be like a normal cat. To his surprise, Leafpool did not react at all when he told her that the catmint was fine.

"Get back to camp, now!" Leafpool hissed, "The clan would be even more worried if another cat is dead," Reluctantly, Jayfeather followed Leafpool back to camp.

"Remember," Yellowfang's words echoed in his mind, "There is trouble ahead, Jayfeather, and we need to rally the three,"

"Alright Yellowfang," Jayfeather whispered, "Just don't let me see that traitor again."

...

"Urfff," Hollyleaf grumbled as a paw poked her on the side, "What is it, Jayfeather?" She slowly pulled herself up. She saw that both Jayfeather and Lionblaze were both looking at her.

"Starclan has summoned us once again," Jayfeather sat next to her, "We need to be prepared," Hollyleaf coughed. What does Starclan want this time? She didn't like how her warrior ancestors were losing power and called to them to help.

"I've got to sleep," Lionblaze licked his paws, "Like, right now, to sharpen my skills," Jayfeather eyed him curiously. Hollyleaf sighed, Lionblaze was already the best fighter in the history of the clans, why does he have to be so greedy, even with common sleep?"

"What do we need to do?" Hollyleaf yawned. Normally Starclan or the warrior code would pump her right into action, but something just made her want to go to sleep.

What's going on? Jayfeather bristled. We have been called upon by Starclan! It may have been a stressful night, with many cat's sitting vigil for Ashfur, but they can't reject Starclan!

...

"We must wait," Jayfeather explained with dying patience. He silently cursed himself for letting Leafpool find him. Hollyleaf sighed. C'mon Yellowfang! I'm falling asleep. This was serious; Ashfur could destroy them all if he wanted to.

"Greetings, Jayfeather," The familiar voice ringed in his ears. Yes! She came! She came! He had not waited for nothing!

"Yellowfang!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Finally, he would finally have a conversation with her. The cold was making him stiff and stressed. The cold floor of the warrior's den isn't helping, either. At least it was nearly empty; many cats are sitting vigil for Ashfur.

"Jayfeather?" Cinderheart grumbled, "Is there a problem?" The she-cat warrior groggily sat up and was staring at him as if he jumped across the lake. "Bad dream?"

"Sorry, Cinderheart," Jayfeather whispered, "No, you can sleep again," Cinderheart locked eyes with Jayfeather for a moment, then went back to sleep. Jayfeather sighed

"What are we going to do?" Jayfeather asked. He turned to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf; They were both snoring like foxes! Jayfeather quivered with rage. How could these lazy cats fall asleep so fast? He was about to wake them, but Yellowfang grabbed him with her claws.

"I have sent them to sleep," Yellowfang rasped, "Don't struggle against the night, go rest and join your sister and brother on the other side," Jayfeather hesistated, then curled himself and let the darkness claim him.

...

Hollyleaf woke to find herself in a completely different place. Everything felt peaceful, even the clouds that threaten rain. It seemed too peaceful. She sat up with a jolt.

"Is this Starclan?" She asked herself. _No, this can't be! _Hollyleaf thought, _I can't be dead!_ Just as she was to explore the territory, a light flashed in front of her. Hollyleaf let out a muted cry as a tom appeared right before her eyes.

"Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf asked. The tom who randomly appeared in front of her turned around. Thank Starclan it was him!

"Hollyleaf," Jayfeather padded towards her, his eyes no longer pale, "Yellowfang said we were sent here," He looked around for the familiar golden pelt of Lionblaze," He must have been in another dream. Hollyleaf looked around. So this was Starclan, woodlands and rivers, and lush grass. This would be where she would spend her life after spending her real life, she thought.

"Greetings, warrior," A she-cat purred as Jayfeather looked around, "I am Yellowfang of Thunderclan, and we need to follow Ashfur as he relives the past,"

"Ashfur!" Hollyleaf hissed, half anger and half fear, "What is that mange-pelt doing now?" Jayfeather turned to her and quickly explained everything that happened. She became stiffer as each word went out of Jayfeather's mouth.

"So we need to go with him, for if he changes history and 'kills' us, we are here to stop him," So many questions filled Hollyleaf's head. Rock? Goosefeather? Power to change time?"

"Alright," Yellowfang muttered, "Are we ready?" She licked her paws as if she knew the answer was slow to come. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather looked at eachother.

"Yes, Yellowfang," they both said. Yellowfang sat up.

"Even if Lionblaze is missing? Yellowfang asked slowly.

"If Starclan and the code requests," Hollyleaf said quietly. It looked like she hadn't seen the last of Ashfur, yet, but she has too if she had to save the clans from his evil desires.

"Follow me, then," Yellowfang dashed through the ferns and grass. Despite her age, she was as fast as Windclan and as stubborn as Shadowclan.

"Well, Jayfeather started padding to the ferns," Let's go," Hollyleaf's mouth gaped open.

"You can see?" She asked. What other surprises were in Starclan?

"Yes, in special times," Jayfeather started running, as if he didn't want to explain the rest "Hurry! The fate of the Clans is in danger!" Taking a deep breath, she dashed towards Jayfeather. Not long after, Jayfeather suddenly stopped and Hollyleaf crashed clumsily into him.

"Ow!" Hollyleaf complained, "Watch your," A tail muffled her mouth. There were two grey toms, glistening in the distance. Ashfur was here, with another cat.

"That is Ashfur," Yellowfang hissed, "Be quiet and follow him," Hollyleaf and Jayfeather crept closer to the cats, tail down, and fur flat. The chase had begun.

**Postscript: Read and review, please!**

**If you haven't noticed already, Chapter 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6 occur at the same time.**

**Right now, I have not decided whether Ashfur or Jay/Holly is the hero/ winner/ protagonist. Watch closely to the next few chapters to recieve hints!**

**Lionblaze is in a dream with Tigerstar, currently. See chapter 1 in Sunrise.**

**Rock, Goosefeather, Ashfur vs Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, **

**Ciao, people!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Broken Trial

**Oh god, 3000 words, I promise the next few chapters will not be as long**

**Thank you for reviewing, as always. If you register any suggestions, it would multiply my writing capabilities**

**Also, thanks for viewing. Please favourite and subscribe if you want more of this story.**

**Hint: hate the wide layout? make this window half the size! You can view this story on the left side, or the right side! Just make sure you're comfortable reading!**

Chapter 3: The Broken Trial

"What?" That was the only word I mustered. How can I relive his past full of pain and regret? _I thought this tom knew me! I thought he was my friend! _It was like everything I was trying to run away from came back like leaf-bare, cold and miserable.

"I didn't choose this idea," Goosefeather explained as he turned away from me, "It was Rock," _Rock? _"He wanted to see how pure you were," He turned his head towards me, "It's a small price to pay for a prize that will be eternal," At this rate, my bristling will make me lose all of my pelt.

"A small price to pay?" I exploded, "Do you know how it feels to be betrayed by your childhood friend? Do you know how it feels when everyone looks at you as if you grown wings? Do you know how it feels to constantly regret but was forced to continue?" I looked at him, expecting to make him see how much I suffered. Surprisingly, I saw nothing but gloom in his eyes.

"I... I thought I could make you better," Goosefeather sighed, his voice cracked by regret, "I thought you were a truthful warrior," He began walking away from me, "I am sorry I could not help you, Ashfur," Guilt made me freeze. This cat wanted to help me after all!

"Wait!" I cried. Despite my tiredness and stiffness, I dashed as fast as I could to him, "I'm sorry! Please, help me!" I did not want to be in this position, but right now, I trust him more than myself.

To my relief, he turned around. "About time!" He purred, "Follow me, Ashfur! Rock is freezing back there!" Without any hesitation, he charged into the ferns with the speed of Windclan. How can this elder run so fast? He left a path of crushed ferns for me to follow. _Well, at least he was considerate. _As fast as I could, I dashed after him, unknowing what lied waiting for. Despite the cold and stiffness, I felt that running was never easier. After a while, I saw Rock, standing up and staring at me.

"About time," He growled as he sat down, "The time you took could easily let other cats spy on you," I looked around. Where was Goosefeather? There didn't _seem _like there were spies, but Goosefeather wasn't here, either. Behind Rock was a crystal pool. It was as round as the full moon and as large as the Thunderclan nursery. Bewildered, I walked right next to the pool and peered into it. The water looked so calm, so peaceful...

"There you are!" The voice nearly scared me into falling into the pool.

"Goosefeather!" I snarled, "You nearly made me drown!" Goosefeather and Rock exchanged an amused glance.

"Well, Goosefeather," Rock stood up, "Has the one of the fallen stars accepted the challenge?" Goosefeather switched his gaze to me. I nodded. I was ready to relive my miserable life. _No! _I though_, stop thinking about the past! _

"He has agreed, Rock," Goosefeather replied calmly. I was glad he didn't talk about the argument we had before.

"Very good," Rock nodded at me, "To begin your trial, just jump into the pool of time," Just as I began to leap, Rock added, "Are you sure you want to leave the scars of time to visit your cocoon of memories?" Of course I did. Without looking, nor holding my breath, I leapt into the crystal pool. _It's time to meet Ashkit._

There was nothing in it! I screeched as I went through completely. The water was just an illusion. As I fell into utter darkness. What would happen next?

"Ouch!" I mumbled as I fell on rocks. Wait, I just fell on rocks and I didn't die? I checked my flank for blood. To my surprise, I didn't see any! The only thing I saw was that my pelt was covered in pebbles and grass. I guess I was alive, but not alive at the same time."Goosefeather?" I called to the woods, as if I expected to see him any moment. _Well, I should clean myself at least._

"Watch ouuuut!" A screech rang from above me. I was almost flattened by a crushing weight. _Goosefeather! _I growled as he picked himself up. "Oh, hi Ashfur," He meowed as he checked my pelt, "What happened to you? Don't you know how to look like a warrior?" I shoved him over.

"Where's Rock?" I asked, "I don't want to be flattened by another cat,"

"He is watching from above," Goosefeather meowed, "He's also checking whether any cat is spying on us. He continued inspecting me, and then he gasped, "Ashfur! You're now purely grey!" What? I looked at my pelt. He was right! I have lost every feature of my pelt except my grayness. Was that even a word?

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to stop asking mouse-brained questions to myself, "This is the forest, right?" Goosefeather nodded. This was my birthplace.

"Welcome to the forest, Goosefeather told me, "This is Snakerocks," He used his tail to stroke an adder. "Don't worry Ashfur," He laughed as I stared at him, "We are invisible to them," However, just as he said that, an adder was heading towards me! I screeched and tried clawing it. After about five swipes, the adder retreated back to the rocks. Liar!

"What do you mean, I'm invisible?" I yelled at Goosefeather, "You call that 'being invisible?'" Goosefeather looked as if he was puzzled too. I sat up. Something was very wrong indeed.

"Rock can you hear me?" Goosefeather yowled to the skies, but no response came. "I think something very wrong happened," He said slowly. No, duh! Worry flooded my mind.

"I think we should go to Thunderclan," I said, "And not be seen," Goosefeather shook his head.

"No, it's too risky," He said, "If we change anything in the past, it will mess up the future, and if that happens, you won't go to Starclan," I sat down, frustrated. Suddenly, I saw cats across a large thunderpath. There was a tall, black tom with amber eyes glaring at me. There were also other cats beside him. Was this a patrol? It seemed too small to be a border patrol, and too big for a group of loners.

"Ashfur!" He growled. I flinched; I was caught! "Get over here, right now!" I looked at Goosefeather, who nodded at me and I quickly ran across the thunderpath and walked up to the black tom.

"What in Starclan were you thinking?" He yowled at me, "Our camp is overrun by Brokenstar, and you're trespassing on Thunderclan territory!" I wondered what this disrespectful elder was meowing about. He stunk heavily of Shadowclan and he seemed to think I was one of them.

"Who are you again?" I asked timidly, afraid to anger any of his minions. The black tom narrowed his eyes. I think I just have done something stupid. I unsheathed my claws, just in case.

"Ashfur?" He tilted his head to one side, "Your memory is that bad?" He shook his head, "Well, we need all the cats we have. I am Nightpelt," I dipped my head in respect for this tall warrior, "This is Dawncloud," A tabby she-cat stood up at the mention of his name, "and this is Yellowfang," He used his tail to point to a dark-grey, battle-scarred she-cat with a flattened face was watching from a distance, waiting impatiently. "We need to report back to Graypaw and Firepaw to fight for our clan," Now, I was scared. I had never felt so weak and exposed in my entire life. _Firepaw? Was the Thunderclan leader here?_

"Hurry!" Yellowfang called as the wind picked up, "We need to go back!" Nightpelt glared at me, thrashing his long tail. I was still wondering about Firepaw when Dawncloud nudged me. At least Yellowfang was still as pricky as she used to be.

"You heard her!" Nightpelt snarled, "Get going!" Narrowing my eyes at Goosefeather one more time, as he didn't move a whisker, I followed the cats deeper into the territory of a clan that I didn't even remember. It was like being a newborn kit; force to follow a group of warriors without any information at all. I didn't even see myself yet…

"Courage, Ashfur," Goosefeather's words filled my mind, "Just continue the history, and all shall be fine," I wished it was that simple.

…

…

_Shadowclan territory, Rebellion: active_

A strong white cat watched two apprentices, when suddenly, his ear twitched uneasily. I flinched. "Firepaw?" he prompted.

"She'll come back," Firepaw promised. So this was the Thunderclan Leader when he was an apprentice, eh? He looked cute for his age.

"Well done, young Firepaw," Yellowfang stalk from behind the ash tree that we hid in and sat down, "You're not the only one who can sneak up on someone," She meowed at Firepaw. "Remember the day we met?" I watched curiously, "You were looking in the wrong direction, too,"

Almost immediately, Nightpelt, Dawncloud, and, strangely, I, instinctively padded into the clearing and sat side Yellowfang. The Thunderclan cats bristled, alert and suspicious. I forced my fur to lay flat. There was an entire patrol here!

Both Clans stared silently at each other. I saw that Firepaw fidgeted uncomfortably, as if he was unsure what to do. I knew that Shadowclan, _my _current clan, was in danger. Someone needed to start the conversation and not just stare like elders. "We have come to help you, not to harm you," I put forward, aware not to speak more than I knew. I paused; what should I say next? _Brokenstar stole Thunderclan's kits! _A voice hissed at me. It wasn't Goosefeather, and it wasn't any of the other cats' voices. "You have come for your kits; we will help you rescue them," I looked up to the sky and mouthed a thank you.

"What's in it for you?" The white tom asked warily. _Whitestorm, _the voice said again.

"We want your help to get rid of Brokenstar," I rasped, "He has broken the warrior code, and Shadowclan is suffering," I hoped I was right as I scanned the faces of the Thunderclan cats.

"So it's that simple, isn't it?" A brown tabby tom growled, "We just drop into your camp, snatch the kits, kill your leader, and go home,"

"You will not meet as much resistance as you think," I murmered. My previous words might have blown my cover, but I will not be shy in speaking for my 'clan'.

To my relief, Yellowfang stood up, "Let me introduce my old friends," She meowed, weaving her way around me and my new clanmates. He brushed me first. "This is Ashfur; he is one of the clan elders," No wonder I was so unenergetic all the time.

"And this is Nightpelt, a senior warrior before Raggedstar was killed," She circled Nightpelt, who looked even more battered than I first saw him. He nodded at the Thunderclan cats.

"And this is one of our elder queens, Dawncloud. Two of her kits died driving out Windclan," Dawncloud meowed in greeting, "I do not wish to lose any more of my kits," She told them. Secretly, I wondered how the battle with Brokenstar will be; he didn't even show mercy to kits!

Whitestorm gave his chest fur a quick lick to smooth down his fur. "You are clearly skilled warriors if you managed to creep up on us like that, but are there enough of you? We need to know what we'll face when we raid the Shadowclan camp,"

"The old and sick of Shadowclan are slowly dying," I meowed, "The casualty among kits are more than we can cope with," I said, remembering Dawncloud's tale.

"But if Shadowclan are slowly starving," A tom burst out, "How come you have shown so much strength, lately? And why is Brokenstar still your leader?" Darkstripe! My sister's mentor was here! I

"Brokenstar is surrounded by a small group of elite warriors," I answered involuntarily. What did I just say? It felt as if every word was dragged out of me! "They are the ones to fear, because they would die for him without question. The other warriors obey his orders only because they are frightened. They will fight by his side as long as they think Brokenstar is going to win. If they thought he was going to lose…"

"They would fight against him, not for him! Darkstripe finished my words in disgust, "What sort of loyalty is that?" Despite being non-Shadowclan, the words ruffled my pelt for some reason. My clanmates started bristling, too.

"Our clan was not always like this," Yellowfang interrupted, "When Raggedstar led Shadowclan, we were feared for our strength, but in those days our strength came from the warrior code and clan loyalt, not from fear and bloodshed," The old medicine cat sighed, "If only Raggedstar lived longer," I shifted my paws uncomfortably. I was sent to a dark time in clan history.

"How did Raggedstar die?" asked Whitestorm curiously, "There were so many rumours at the The Gathering, but no one seemed to know for sure. I tilted my head; I wanted to know, too.

Yellowfang's eyes clouded with sorrow. "He was ambushed by a warrior patrol from another clan,"

Whitestorm nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, that is what most cats seem to think. These are bad times indeed, when leaders are picked off in the dark, instead of open and honourable battle," I agreed with him it was as if the world was breaking into darkness. I spent the rest of the night discussing with Thunderclan and Shadowclan what to do with the attack. After what seemed like moons, we had a tactic.

…

…

"You eat crowfood?" whispered Graypaw, curling up his lip. Getting uncontrollably frustrated with Graystripe… I mean Graypaw, I explained that Shadowclan fights, not hunts. Again, I had knowledge I didn't even knew I had.

Yellowfang told Thunderclan to hide in the toadstools, and the Shadowclan elders proceeded into the opening of the camp. It looked like I was going to look at death in front of my face.

"Hey," A tom stepped in front us. _Clawface, _the voice told me again. "What have you got…" As fast as my legs would let me, I hurled into him with my claws unsheathed. Yowls filled the camp as the other elders attacked. Six, powerful cats locked onto my allies; Blackfoot was one of them. The younger version of Blackstar snarled at me. I looked around as the other cats didn't know what to do. Starclan, help me!

"Thunderclan, attack!" Whitestorm and his patrol exploded into the camp and started trading blows with the elites. I looked around as I looked for a target; I haven't fought for so long! I saw that Clawface pinned down Dawncloud with his black paws. Yowling with fury, I crashed into him headfirst, and he lost his balance. Yowling with truimph, Dawncloud dashed to help Nightpelt take on Blackfoot.

"Fox dung!" He snarled as he knew that I faced him alone, "Come on, elder! Let me show you how a real warrior fights!" He was about to charge, but Firepaw darted right between us. Taking every chance, I charged right after I could see Clawface again and clawed him between the ears. He wasn't fazed, but Dawncloud was right behind him and raked his flank. Yowling with rage, Clawface ran into another battle. He was running straight for Firepaw!

"Watch out! Clawface is…" Dawncloud cried as he crashed into Firepaw. I squinted my eyes; the youngster actually pinned Clawface down! He was about to finishe him off, but Whitestorm pulled him off and gave Clawface a nasty bite. Did Firepaw almost kill Clawface. My thoughts were cut short as I got raked by another cat. I cringed and turned around, battle-ready.

"Mousefur!" I snarled, "What are you doing?" Mousefur flinched, then ran back into battle with Brokenstar's minions. How rude.

I searched the camp, but the battle stopped with an eerie silence. Yellowfang had captured Brokenstar! Was the battle over already? It was astounding; a patrol and a group of elders had pinned down Brokenstar in his own camp! I felt ecstatic, but also…, I felt something tugging at me. Was another enemy stilll alive? I turned around,

"Goosefeather?" I couldn't believe it! He hadn't abandoned me! I was going to continue my journey, after all! But, that didn't confuse me. Alongside him was another cat that looked just like me!

"Hello Ashfur of Thunderclan," The cat rasped, "I am Ashfur of Shadowclan," I was shocked. I was him all along? He had the same voice who told me about Shadowclan's history. "I died in the wild, before the battle," He bowed his head, "Thank you for completing what I have never lived to see," I suddenly felt very strange. I had served in the battle that would be always remembered in Shadowclan history! I made a difference! Dipping his head, Ashfur vanished into thin air.

"Your first trial is complete, Ashfur," Goosefeather purred, "Well done," I was still in awe as I looked at the camp. "Rock's back, too," He added, "He's impressed," Before I even had time to think, a blinding light flashed in front of me. I gasped as it ingulfed me. I hated how I never knew anything.

After, I found myself in a peculiar den. Had I shrunk? Then I saw Brindleface; my mother, snoring away with my sister and my other kin. Purring with realization that this was Thunderclan, I padded over and curled up beside my mother. I am Ashkit. If this was what the trial would feel like, then this would be the best challenge to get into Starclan any day.

_You've survived your easiest challenge, young one, _I heard as I was falling asleep, _Be prepared for more, challenging trials. But for now, sleep well, and prepare for your second trial._

**I feel, awesome, right now of what I just did**

**Yes, the rebellion did include fragments of sentences in "Into the wild," Pages 254-256, but other than that, I did everything by myself**

**The other kits that were with Brindleface were ones who died before being named. This was just clearing out confusion for what happened.**

**Ciao, People!**


	5. Chapter 4: Just like old Times

**Don't forget to subscribe and favourite!**

**Don't stop reviewing at one chapter, be a good critic!**

Chapter 4: Just Like Old Times

Jayfeather crept with Hollyleaf along the ferns, noticing that the wind will be on their side. It was great that he could see his sister for the first time, but he wished it wasn't under these circumstances. They were following Ashfur and another grey tom. _Let's see what this tom's stirring up now? _He wanted to stay as short as possible in this unknown territory. Hollyleaf was shaking like a dandelion in the wind.

"Is that Goosefeather?" Hollyleaf mewed softly. Ashfur was locked eye-at-eye with the tom, his eyes full of shock. If Goosefeather was planning this with Ashfur all along, what was so shocking to him?

"Yes it is," Yellowfang half-whispered, half- hissed, "Those are the two toms who think they can change time like the time they sleep," She slithered like a snake even closer to Ashfur. Jayfeather wondered if she'd gone too far. He hated spying ever since he was blind.

"What?" That was the only word Ashfur said, as if he was forced to say it. It looked like pure rage pulsed through his body. Jayfeather froze; he'd gone crazy again! Hollyleaf backed up a few steps, but he signaled with his tail to stay in her position. He thought he heard a mute sigh.

"I... I thought I could make you better," Goosefeather sighed, his voice cracked horribly, "I thought you were a truthful warrior," He began walking away from Ashfur, "I am sorry I could not help you, Ashfur," You bet! That stupid excuse of a cat doesn't deserve a chance!

"Wait!" Ashfur cried. Despite his tiredness and stiffness, Ashfur ran with incredible speed towards Goosefeather, "I'm sorry! Please help me!" He clearly didn't want to beg. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. _Please! Don't help him! He's a murderer!_

To Jayfeather's discontent, Goosefeather turned around. "About time!" He purred, "Follow me, Ashfur! Rock is freezing back there!" Without any hesitation, he charged into the ferns with the speed of Windclan. Jayfeather wondered where Rock could be hiding. Goosefeather had left a path of crushed ferns for Ashfur, and everybody else, to follow.

Ashfur dashed after him, almost blindly. Jayfeather froze; he and Goosefeather were heading straight for them! Hollyleaf gasped, and then rolled herself away, into the mud. The mud disguised her scent! Jayfeather realized as he leapt out of the way, too. Goosefeather narrowly missed him, and so did Ashfur, moments later. Sighing in relief, Jayfeather sat up again.

"Smart thinking," Yellowfang gazed at him and his sister, "But we still have a cat to catch,"

"Can't we just stop them?" Hollyleaf tilted her head to one side, "We could give them wounds to think about so they won't go back in time," _That was a good question!_ Jayfeather though. Yellowfang growled, as if the question was mouse-brained.

"Cunning," Yellowfang rasped, "But remember, you cats aren't dead, and they. If you die, the prophecy will not be fulfilled, and the Clans will fall apart," _How are we going to save the Clans now, if we are too scared to use our powers?_

"I know we are not supposed to risk ourselves," Hollyleaf continued, "But the prophecy is in danger. If we let them have their way, them wouldn't we fail either way?" Yellowfang stood her ground.

"We'll attack as a last resort," Yellowfang rasped impatiently, "Charge! We're burning time!" Yellowfang and Hollyleaf followed the path of crushed ferns, while Jayfeather cautiously followed them. Not long after, they saw Ashfur, Goosefeather, and Rock sitting next to a pool. Ashfur looked down at it, and, intentionally, jumped into the pool. Hollyleaf gasped.

"No!" Yellowfang hissed. The pool didn't even make a single splash, as Ashfur simply sailed into it. Then, Goosefeather followed in after him. "Follow me," Yellowfang commanded. Jayfeather moved in with Hollyleaf, side by side as Yellowfang surged forward. Suddenly, she screeched and crashed into Rock. _Don't kill him! _Jayfeather silently pleaded as Hollyleaf helped her pin down Rock.

"Yellowfang," The old cat said as if he didn't know he was being attacked, "How smart of you to stalk Ashfur and Goosefeather, but his trials have begun,"

"What do you mean, you old hag?" Yellowfang spat, "Did you know what you just unleashed into the world of Warriors?" She thrashed her tail angrily. After a sigh, Jayfeather finally padded out of the ferns. He was ready to see Rock face-to-face.

"Well, if it isn't young Jayfeather?" Rock laughed, "Are you going to pick on a frail cat like me, too?" He didn't sound like Rock at all! Did Goosefeather hypnotize him?

"Get back to your hole," Jayfeather snarled, completely forgetting his friendship with this cat, "Starclan is not your place to live," He sat down, glaring at him with hot eyes.

"Rock!" Goosefeather's voice suddenly erupted from the pool. Rock was about to speak, but Yellowfang put her tail over his mouth. Rocked gagged, as if he had just eaten crowfood.

"Alright," Yellowfang hissed into his ear, "I'll deal with you once we stop Ashfur. At the meantime, don't say anything!" She glanced at Jayfeather and Hollyleaf with seriousness. "Jump into the pool! We need to stop Ashfur!" Hollyleaf didn't need to be told twice as she leapt into the pool. Yellowfang followed in after her, but Jayfeather stared at the pool, uncertain whether this was a trap. Suddenly, he heard Rock gasp, and he whipped around. A gray-bluish she-cat was bristling right behind him. With a hiss, the she-cat kicked up dust with her claw. Coughing, Jayfeather struggled to see. As the dust cleared away, the she-cat charged, and crashed straight into Jayfeather. Jayfeather yowled as he fell straight into the pool, and into utter darkness. _Was this the end?_

"Ow!" Jayfeather heard as he landed on something soft below, "What are you doing?" I rolled off, to find Hollyleaf sitting right beside me, her pelt covered with pebbles.

"I'm… sorry!" Jayfeather stammered, unsure how anything happened "Are you hurt anywhere?" He sniffed her pelt from front to back. There had to be cobwebs around here.

"Furball," Hollyleaf, half-growled, half-purred," I'm fine," She looked around. Followed her gaze carefully. He saw that Yellowfang was sitting up on a tall tree, her eyes scanning the flatland across a Thunderpath. Jayfeather swiftly climbed up to join her.

"What is going on?"Jayfeather asked as she looked at a patrol of warriors. He recognized Mousefur, but that was all. _Thunderclan, _he thought.

"Watch," Yellowfang commanded. She was looking at a different group of cats.

"What in Starclan were you thinking?" A black tom yowled at a loner, "Our camp is overrun by Brokenstar, and you're trespassing on Thunderclan territory!" Jayfeather wished he knew what was going on. The tom stunk heavily of Shadowclan and he seemed to think that the loner was one of them.

"Who are you again?" The loner asked timidly, afraid to anger any of his minions. The black tom narrowed his eyes. Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. The loner unsheathed his claws silently.

"Ashfur?" The black tom tilted his head to one side, "Your memory is that bad?" He shook his head. So, the loner was Ashfur! He didn't seem like Ashfur, as his coat was pure grey, but there must be other cats named Ashfur in the past.

"Well, we need all the cats we have. I am Nightpelt," Ashfur dipped his head in respect for the tall warrior, "This is Dawncloud," A tabby she-cat stood up at the mention of his name, "and this is Yellowfang," He used his tail to point to a dark-grey, battle-scarred she-cat with a flattened face, who was watching from a distance, waiting impatiently. "We need to report back to Graypaw and Firepaw to fight for our clan," Now, Ashfur was scared. Jayfeather never saw a cat this weak before, but another thought ricocheted through his mind. _Firepaw? Was the Thunderclan leader here?_

Yellowfang froze beside me as she saw herself.

"Hurry!" Young Yellowfang called as the wind picked up, "We need to go back!" Nightpelt glared at Ashfur, thrashing his long tail. Ashfur was still lost in thought until Dawncloud nudged him. _At least Yellowfang was still as pricky as she used to be. _Jayfeather thought.

"You heard her!" Nightpelt snarled, "Get going!" It seemed like Ashfur was glaring at something for a moment, but he slowly followed the cats back deeper into the territory. Suddenly, the branch Jayfeather stood on shook. Hollyleaf had climbed the tree! He wondered as the branch swayed.

"Was that," She panted, "You and Ashfur?" She was looking at Yellowfang as if she had grown wings. Suddenly, the branch broke, and the she-cats leapt away nimbly, but Jayfeather crashed onto the grass-filled ground.

"Oh sure," Jayfeather bristled as he got up, "Pick on the blind cat!"

"There is not much time left," Yellowfang hissed. "That cat has Ashfur of Thunderclan's soul!" She charged across the Thunderpath to the direction of the cats leaving. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather quickly followed her. Jayfeather's head pounded; something horrible will happen soon, and he'll be in the middle of it.

…

…

_Shadowclan Territory, Rebellion: active_

As Yellowfang, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf ventured into the territory, they stopped at the sight of a large patrol of various cats. Jayfeather stayed at a distance.

A strong white cat watched two apprentices, when suddenly, his ear twitched uneasily. Jayfeather flinched. "Firepaw?" the white cat prompted.

She'll come back," Firepaw promised. Jayfeather scoffed at the size of the young, future leader of Thunderclan; He was so tiny!

"Well done, young Firepaw," Young Yellowfang stalk from behind the ash tree that we hid in and sat down, "You're not the only one who can sneak up on someone," She meowed at Firepaw. "Remember the day we met?" Jayfeather noticed movement behind the ash tree that Young Yellowfang padded from, and watched it curiously, "You were looking in the wrong direction, too," She continued.

Almost immediately, Nightpelt, Dawncloud, and… Ashfur instinctively padded into the clearing and sat beside Young Yellowfang. The Thunderclan cats bristled, alert and suspicious._ What will these cats do when if a giant battle broke out?_ Jayfeather forced himself to stay put.

"Hey Yellowfang," He heard his sister mew; "We are invisible, right?" Yellowfang nodded silently. Jayfeather felt a little safer, now, at least.

Both Clans stared silently at each other. Jayfeather noticed that Firepaw fidgeted uncomfortably, as if he was unsure what to do. After what seemed like a moon, Ashfur meowed, "We have come to help you, not to harm you," He paused, "You have come for your kits; we will help you rescue them,"

Yellowfang bristled. "I actually thought that was the real Ashfur!" She hissed, "What is he playing at?" Jayfeather twitched his

"What's in it for you?" The white tom asked warily.

"We want your help to get rid of Brokenstar," Asgfyr rasped, "He has broken the warrior code, and Shadowclan is suffering," I hoped I was right as I scanned the faces of the Thunderclan cats.

"So it's that simple, isn't it?" A brown tabby tom growled, "We just drop into your camp, snatch the kits, kill your leader, and go home," Whoever this tom was, Jayfeather liked him.

"You will not meet as much resistance as you think," Ashfur murmered, clearly regretting what he had previously stated.

Surprisingly, Young Yellowfang stood up, "Let me introduce my old friends," She meowed, weaving her way around her clanmates. He brushed Ashfur first. "This is Ashfur; he is one of the clan elders," No wonder he looked more annoying than ever. "And this is Nightpelt, a senior warrior before Raggedstar was killed," She circled Nightpelt, who looked even more battered than I first saw him. He nodded at the Thunderclan cats. "And this is one of our elder queens, Dawncloud. Two of her kits died driving out Windclan," Dawncloud meowed in greeting, "I do not wish to lose any more of my kits," She told them.

The big white tom gave his chest fur a quick lick to smooth down his fur. "You are clearly skilled warriors if you managed to creep up on us like that, but are there enough of you? We need to know what we'll face when we raid the Shadowclan camp,"

"The old and sick of Shadowclan are slowly dying," Ashfur meowed, "The casualty among kits are more than we can cope with," Jayfeather glanced at Yellowfang, whose eyes were like round.

"But if Shadowclan are slowly starving," A tom burst out, "How come you have shown so much strength, lately? And why is Brokenstar still your leader?" Jayfeather frowned; who was this tom?

"Brokenstar is surrounded by a small group of elite warriors," Ashfur answered, but not confidently" They are the ones to fear, because they would die for him without question. The other warriors obey his orders only because they are frightened. They will fight by his side as long as they think Brokenstar is going to win. If they thought he was going to lose…"

"They would fight against him, not for him! The rude tom finished his words in disgust, "What sort of loyalty is that?" Despite being non-Shadowclan, the words ruffled Ashfur's pelt for some reason. His clanmates started bristling, too. Hollyleaf shook in fear. I padded next to her; She had always acted like this when she saw Ashfur. I sat down next to her, wondering if she was still overwhelmed that she had traveled back in time.

"Our clan was not always like this," Young Yellowfang interrupted, "When Raggedstar led Shadowclan, we were feared for our strength, but in those days our strength came from the warrior code and clan loyalty, not from fear and bloodshed," The medicine cat sighed, "If only Raggedstar lived longer," Yellowfang watched herself in pride.

"How did Raggedstar die?" asked the white tom curiously, "There were so many rumours at the The Gathering, but no one seemed to know for sure. I tilted my head; I wanted to know, too.

Young Yellowfang's eyes clouded with sorrow. "He was ambushed by a warrior patrol from another clan,"

The white tom nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, that is what most cats seem to think. These are bad times indeed, when leaders are picked off in the dark, instead of open and honourable battle,"

"Come on," Yellowfang tugged at Jayfeather's pelt, "The battle is coming," _What battle?_ Jayfeather wondered. "I know what happens next," She meowed as she turned away, "I must prepare for the attack," Jayfeather panicked. He had never thought in a Clan battle before! Let alone be on this land!

"Ashfur didn't do anything evil, yet," He murmured, trying to stay away from battle.

"That's because he didn't see us, yet!" Hollyleaf hissed.

"What about Firepaw?" He asked quietly, "Certainly, he would have killed him since he was Squirrelflight's father!"

"Let's see in the battle," Hollyleaf brushed against Jayfeather's pelt. "Jayfeather, please be careful," _Oh, come on, sister_! He could see! Every battle he was in would be pointless if he was blind!

"I like sister-brother bonding times," Yellowfang updated, "But Ashfur and the others are moving out," True enough, the warriors finished discussing and started padding even deeper to the territory.

"Ready?" Jayfeather asked everyone. Yellowfang and Hollyleaf nodded. It was time to fight.

…

…

Young Yellowfang told Thunderclan to hide in the toadstools, and the other elders proceeded into the opening of the camp. Yellowfang followed them in. Jayfeather froze; what was she doing? If she died, then he would be stuck in the past forever!

"They can't see us!" Yellowfang reminded. Keeping an eye on Ashfur, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf padded after her straight into the camp. It was seven cats, four elders and three invisible cats who no one knew were there, inside a camp crawling with Shadowclan warriors.

"Hey," A tom stepped in front us. Jayfeather froze "What have you got…" Suddenly, Ashfur crashed into the tom, claws unsheathed. Yowls filled the camp as the other elders attacked. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather looked around, not knowing what to do. The elders were outnumbered, and the Shadowclan cats were huge!

"Fight!" Yellowfang hissed as she crashed into a tom. The tom fell, dazed. Jayfeather stared in awe; then it hit him. _Oh, yeah! _He thought_, No one can see me!_

"Hollyleaf!" He cried, "No one can see us!" Hollyleaf's eye gleamed. Jayfeather was taken aback. Hollyleaf looked like he was _looking forward_ to attack Ashfur! But, then again, they had to.

"Where is he?" She asked as they saw cats fighting all around them, "Let's stop his journey before it even begins!"

"There!" Jayfeather called. The tom was locked in battle with another tom. He looked as old as Mousefur, but he stilled has the muscles of a warrior. Sympathy morphed in Jayfeather's mind; He would be killed without seeing anything. But, with a howl, Hollyleaf charged straight towards Ashfur.

Almost instantly, a grey tom popped out of nowhere, a grey, speckled tom intercepted her mid-attack. Snarling, Hollyleaf regained balance and faced the tom. "Goosefeather!" She hissed. Jayfeather dashed to her sister's side. No one messed with his sister!

"Stay away from Ashfur" Goosefeather hissed back, "This is not your fight!" He retreated to Ashfur's side. There were two of us, and only one of him. Jayfeather charged to another side of him. Suddenly, another tom materialized before his very eyes. Jayfeather blinked, was Starclan helping his attempt murderer?"

"I am Ashfur of Shadowclan!" The cat called, "Don't you dare touch Ashfur!" Remembering that he and Hollyleaf were still alive, but Goosefeather wasn't. Jayfeather pulled back.

"What are you doing?" Hollyleaf turned to him, "We are stronger than them!" Ashfur was winning the fight against the brown tom with Dawncloud.

"But they can't die!" He responded, "We will die if we do something stupid!" Taking one last vicious look at the two toms, Hollyleaf ran towards Jayfeather.

"I hope you're happy," She hissed.

"That you're alive? Yes!" Jayfeather bristled. Suddenly, an eerie silence fell upon the camp. _What was wrong? _Jayfeather thought, what had stopped the battle? He looked around. Young Yellowfang had captured Brokenstar! The battle was over! Another cat was pinning him down. Jayfeather padded closer; Yellowfang was helping her younger self hold hom down! She turned to Jayfeather.

"There is no more to see," She replied with sadness, as if she knew what would happen next, "Follow me," Jayfeather, followed by Hollyleaf, padded away from Shadowclan territory. They went over the Thunderpath, and arrived at a magnificent place; Four Oaks, each on as tall as the sky oak, were stationed in a square formation. "Rest here," Yellowfang mumbled as she gathered moss to make a nest, "We'll mention this tomorrow morning," Was this the mighty Fourtrees?

"Hey, Jay!" Hollyleaf called, let's sleep in that tree!" She climbed one of trees and laid down on the thickest branch. Purring, he followed his sister to the same branch, forgetting all his tiredness.

"Let's hope it doesn't break under your weight!" He joked. Night was falling fast, and he was too tired to build a nest, so Jayfeather laid down next to her sister.

"Hey, Hollyleaf,"

"Yes, Jayfeather?"

"Why do want to kill Ashfur?"

"He messed up our lives,"

"Do you think he… changed, though?"

"Do you?"

"No but,"

"He's trying to deceive Starclan, Jayfeather, he is evil,"

"So, how do you plan to kill him? He's guarded by an invincible cat!"

"Lionblaze will show up, sometime,"

"Killing him won't make us better than he was,"

"We were chosen to do this,"

"By who, a crazy, paranoid, medicine cat?"

"No, by Starclan, by the power of three,"

"I'm… worried about…,"

"Furball,"

Those were the last words Jayfeather heard as he started to snooze off.

**Ciao People!**

**Wow, I just realized how incomplete this chapter was. THIS CHAPTER IS A COMPANION TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ THAT OR ELSE YOU WILL BE HORRIBLY CONFUSED**


	6. Back after a 25-Year Hiatus?

Hey Everyone who may or may not be reading my stories.

I have stopped writing stories for 2 and a half years. It's because I sort of disliked where my story was going. I am wondering if I should revisit it.

If you commented or followed me from 2011, its been a long time and you might have shifted your interested elsewhere.

But, if you would like, I could pick up where I left off and finish the rest of the story. I do still have my ideas organized in a book (that I recently digged up).

Yours,

Redsky1


End file.
